robloxfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Race / The Lochness of the Forest
'''The Big Race / The Lochness of the Forest '''is the second episode of season four of ROBLOX Family. It aired in Canada on September 2, 2019 and on November 11, 2019 in the United States. Plot The Big Race Floofly is hiding her big dinner in a tray, and Pillow, Funneh and Bottle have an idea on doing the biggest, most crazy game with some confusing rules. The rules Funneh has decided with Bottle and Pillow are to stand still for the longest to see who will be getting an incredibly appetizing dinner from Floofly, but no one else can get it. The first round begins with Rocky, Roboty, Ace and Noob on one team and Yure, Gold, Rainbow and Anita on the other team. Rocky pukes and leaves a gigantic vomit trail all over the place and Floofly is mad at Rocky, saying he's the first disqualified. Rocky does a vomit loop while he leaves. Roboty is shoved by Gold, who both get disqualified for their statistics of cheating. The only five left who have not been disqualified yet are Ace, Noob, Yure, Rainbow and Anita, who are willing to do anything to make the attempt to win. The next round is about to begin. Funneh is going to count to three. In order for the game to resume, Funneh must count to three before saying "Go!", but Funneh forgets to say three, while Anita cheats by running towards the dinner when Floofly stops her and disqualifies her. It's been revealed no one gets the dinner... or will they? It's down to a spelling bee to see who's going to get the most incredibly appetizing dinner on Earth! The Lochness of the Forest David has fallen asleep first after Balloony's special party ends, and Funneh prepares to get ready for bed at 10:00 PM. By the time Funneh is at the stairs going to her room, Rocky quickly runs to get to her room, and replaces the pillow with a pinecone, and runs into the bathroom before it's too late. In the bathroom, Rocky does his vomiting spezzum in the bathtub, and Funneh gets seriously surprised. Funneh ignores the evidence and goes to sleep, but she can't get any sleep because the mysterious pinecone is being used as a pillow. The next day, Funneh investigates on who had replaced her pillow with a pinecone, and to find the evidence, Lex ventures off into the forest without anyone realizing... but that's only to investigate who stole the pillow. When Lex comes back the next day, he finds out that no one took Funneh's pillow and replaced with the pinecone. Rainbow comes up saying: "Lex, I found evidence that Rocky stole Funneh's pillow!" and sends Grassy to the forest to deal with Rocky. Rocky is to write an apology letter to Funneh for stealing her pillow, and accepts the apology Rocky does in his vomit art, and makes Rocky promise to NEVER steal her stuff again and NEVER let Lex go somewhere without telling her where he is to go. International languages * Canadian/American-English: ROBLOX Family - The Big Race / The Lochness of the Forest * Latin-American/Spanish: Genus ROBLOX - Quod genus appetibilior / Funneh supposuerat capiti viduos * Portuguese: Família ROBLOX - A grande corrida ! / Funneh e Rocky no grande misterio * French: Famille ROBLOX - La grande course / L'aventure de la forêt * German: ROBLOX Familie - Das große Rennen / Das Geheimnis von Funnehs verlorenem kissen ... von Rocky ! * Italian: Famiglia ROBLOX - Gara per la cena! / Problemi nella foresta * Japanese: Roburokkusfamiri - Biggudinārēsu / Funneh no makura no nazo * Luxembourgish: ROBLOX Famill - Dem Floofly seng onheemlech appetitlech Rass / Lerger am Bësch Transcript Trivia * Rocky did three types of vomit art in this episode. * Violet appears in both segments, except she doesn't say anything throughout the entire duration of the episode. * Fanny make a cameo appearance on Funneh's couch during the cold opening to The Big Race, but never said anything. * Gaty appeared in The Lochness of the Forest but also had no lines. Gallery Credits Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Treehouse TV Episodes Category:ROBLOX TV Studios Episodes Category:2019 Episodes